


Home

by Hobiness



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of loopholes, F/M, Green isn't a creative color, I deeply apologize and regret this but, I feel bad for the reader in the future, I have no clue where this is going, I'm not sure what's happening, Jumin is slightly yandere-ish?, M/M, Multi, Reader is male, There will be death, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thrown off the original plot but whatever, Yoosung is a yandere, eventual consensual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobiness/pseuds/Hobiness
Summary: Yoosung has developed some deep feelings for (Y/N) over the time he and Yoosung have talked. In that time, (Y/N) gets attacked physically by the hackers after the RFA and Yoosung and the others decide to take matters into their own hands without V whether he liked it or not. Yoosung then realizes that he can't live without (Y/N) and would do anything for him.Even if it means hurting someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what to say here besides hey, this is the girlfriend of the account! I hope you enjoy the story and stay along to see it develop over time! I'll be writing today's chapter, and the real Hobi will write the next chapter later!
> 
> I apologize for any horrific mistakes and cringe! ;;;;

Yoosung Kim was excited again to see that he was online. He would've have been asleep sometime ago but he heard from Jumin Han that something had come up for him, therefore he was awake. He wondered if he was all right; he looked over the messages and saw he and Jaehee talking about (Y/N)'s day which was pretty bad - (Y/N) was mugged again, and not only that, he nearly got hit by a car when he had to run away from the people that stole from him. Yoosung felt bad he couldn't do anything, but how could he if V wouldn't let any of the RFA members see him?

Yoosung sighed heavily and dropped his phone, falling back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach.

 

_I should play LoLoL to take my mind off it._

 

And he did, but it didn't work; his mind was so occupied with what happened to (Y/N) that he failed nearly almost every level when he was playing. He wanted to call or message (Y/N) but the man made a clear note that he didn't want to be bothered - the only reason he was online was because Zen wanted him to report to him what happened, as well as 707, and Jaehee heard from Jumin that something happened so he came to talk to her in the chat.

 

_Why didn't he come to me?_

 

Yoosung won't lie - it did hurt a little that (Y/N) didn't come to him and talk about it, but seeing how angered (Y/N) was about what happened today he hesitantly brushed it off though he didn't want to - what if it was the hacker coming after the RFA? They could all be in danger, and (Y/N) was still out there in the public with who knows how many dangerous people!

 

_That's it!_

 

Yoosung didn't care if (Y/N) got mad at him - he wanted to see if (Y/N) was safe and all right! 

He threw on his hoodie and slipped on his shoes, quickly escaping his room to the dark and quiet starry night to (Y/N)'s dorm.

 

_I'll protect you, (Y/N)!_

 

 


	2. Yoosung Goes "Missing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, original Hobiness here.  
> Some changes I made are very little: all I did was change "(Y/N)" to "(M/N)" since in this story you ARE a male.  
> I think it's pretty long? I don't know. In Amino it seemed pretty long so prepare for that.  
> Also, in the Amino one, I added GIFS of the characters so I recommend coming here >http://aminoapps.com/p/74aga< if you want to see them.  
> Guess that's it!  
> Enjoy the story and thank you for reading!
> 
> Peace, homie Jo! ✌️

Yoosung still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him and (M/N) - there was that something in his gut that told him someone was nearby, casually looking them over with a sick sense of pleasure. He wondered and hoped deep inside that it was a security guard Jumin or V or someone hired to look after them considering all that's happened the past few days. It'd be a lot of weight taken off Yoosung's shoulders if that were the case - he can't stand to think someone else outside of their friend circle or the RFA was looking over them. 

Yoosung shuddered.

"Well, if you really think about it, Yoosung," (M/N) had said after Yoosung told him about the feeling. "We're in a college dorm with a bunch of horny idiots - of course they'd be looking at people head to toe. What did you expect? You're cute; I'm sure lots of girls would want to hook up with you."

"T-that's not what I meant though," Yoosung blushed, scratching his arm as (M/N) rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter he and Yoosung were standing by to get away from some of the people in the dorm party. "I think there might be someone following us. I think it'll be a good idea if I just stay here with you until the RFA party, dontcha think?"

(M/N) raised a brow as he grabbed a soda for both him and Yoosung one of the girls were passing around. "Why me though? I feel that Luciel or V are the ones in bigger trouble than me."

"Ugh," Yoosung shuddered, sipping his drink as if 707's name would be washed away with the liquid. "Don't call him Luciel! It's so weird!"

(M/N) scoffed. "Whatever. And you still didn't answer my question."

And Yoosung kept it that way - he just felt weird trying to answer that. He could've easily just told him considering that he was there to see if he was all right but how could he? He was paranoid about the fact that someone was watching them and probably listening in on what they were talking about. Like .... That girl over there! Yeah, her! She looked really suspicious with her black hair all curled up around her smoky black eyes. Especially that look she gave the both of them: towards Yoosung, it was a lot more sour and annoyed than the one she shot (M/N) - he just got a little wink along with a Cheshire smile.

Creepy.

Yoosung didn't want to think about any of that right now - he quickly chugged down his - what was it? - his Doctor Pepper and soon enough he went looking for something stronger.

What was this? He found a strange liquid colored red and blue in a blender. He asked the girl in front of him what it was and was given the answer that it was simply a drink with a bunch of booze in it.

Great. Sounds good enough for him.

Though Yoosung wasn't the type to drink very often albeit at all, the thinking he was doing tonight was really getting to him, and the only way to forget about it in any way he thought possible was by drinking it away.

He was a bit surprised and shocked when (M/N) didn't come and stop him - he looked a bit too busy talking to some brooding wanna-be emo group and a couple of- wait, was that couple showing him pictures of kids? And they look exactly like the couple?!

_Teens are getting pregnant at a young age,_

Yoosung thought bitterly, his mind buzzing. 

_Should've expected it._

Not an hour later, (M/N) found Yoosung dancing around in a room with a lot of smoke in it. He realized that this room was solely based on some drugs some of the kids were making in their spare time.

(M/N) decided to change colleges as soon as he finishes this year.

 

* * *

 

 

"Just go lay on Mo- and now you're on my bed."

(M/N) sighed heavily as Yoosung giggled drunkenly, flopping down on (M/N)'s bed right when he was instructing him to sleep on his roommate's bed, Moon. (M/N) gave Yoosung an unamused look as he flung a pillow from across the room to Yoosung's head, Yoosung punching the pillow away and accidentally knocking the lamp on the nightstand off and into the inky void of darkness that was a pile of dirty clothes.

_Well, shit. There goes Moon's light._

"Never thought you'd be such a handful when drunk, Yoosung," (M/N) commented, Yoosung giggling again as he attempted to sit up. (M/N) watched him with slight irritation and decided to ignore him the rest of the night, waiting for the painful morning to come and hit Yoosung in the face like that one time 707 had claimed to throw a shoe at Yoosung square between his eyes.

(M/N) got bored after listening to Yoosung's nonsense for the past five minutes and decided to take out his phone, checking a couple of apps before heading to the messenger.

 

**ZEN**

 

_What's he doing up so late?_

 

**(M/N) has entered the chatroom.**

 

 **(M/N)** : Hey

 

 **ZEN** : (M/N)? What are you doing at this hour?

 

 **(M/N)** : Couldn't sleep. You?

 

 **ZEN** : I can't sleep either. I've been waiting for Yoosung to reply but he hasn't been on since early this morning. I'm worried.

 

_Ah, shit, Yoosung._

 

 **(M/N)** : Really? I thought he was here in the morning?

 

 **ZEN** : He was? Let me check the messages. Maybe I missed something.

 

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.**

 

 **(M/N)** : Hey hey Baehee.

 

 **Jaehee Kang** : Hello, (M/N).

 

(M/N) chuckled to himself, smiling about the fact that Jaehee hadn't gotten mad about the name he had given to her not too long ago. How was she okay with the name, he didn't know, but he didn't care as long as she was fine with it.

 

 **ZEN** : Jaehee!

 

 **Jaehee Kang** : Hello, Zen.

 

 **ZEN** : Have you heard from Yoosung yet?! He hasn't talked all day!

 

(M/N) raised a brow at Yoosung from across the room who continued to ramble on about something (M/N) had forgotten a while ago. Something about the stars?

"Yoosung," (M/N) called out to the drunken blonde. He turned to (M/N) with a dorky smile and slapped a hand against his face, attempting to give his full attention to the boy across from him.

"Yes?" Yoosung hiccuped.

"Have you been on the messenger today?"

"Hmm ... Oh, messenger!" Yoosung's hazy eyes widened as if a light bulb had suddenly gone off. "You know, I had this dream a while ago! I was a space god, a god called Messenger Yoosung and I-"

So Yoosung was useless at telling him anything. Great.

(M/N) glanced back down at the glowing device in his hands, watching message after message appear.

 

 **ZEN** : I'm not sure. Has anyone tried calling him or anything?

 

 **Jumin Han** : I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he was studying all day.

 

 **707** : lololololol yeah right.

 

_When did these guys come in?_

 

 **(M/N)** : Wow, hey everyone. What's everyone doing up so late?

 

 **707** : lol I could ask you the same question.

 

 **Jumin Han** : Hello, (M/N), and we are looking for Yoosung. Have you heard from him?

 

_Should I tell them he's here with me? If I do, I might get Yoosung and myself into trouble with V ... Shit._

 

 **(M/N)** : Besides the morning message? No, nothing.

 

(M/N)'s stomach tightened, feeling uneasy about the fact he had to lie and probably make everyone worry about Yoosung's disappearance.

 

 **Jumin Han** : Hmm. That is strange. 

 

 **707** : Who knows. Maybe the guy's just sitting at his computer playing LoLoL.

 

 **ZEN** : I hope that's the case ...

 

 **(M/N)** : Maybe we should wait until tomorrow. He's probably passed out right now.

 

 **ZEN** : I don't feel good about doing that but I don't think we have any choice.

 

(M/N) took a deep breath and looked over at Yoosung who was already falling asleep. What he could do was just get into Yoosung's phone and go into the messenger and tell everyone he was all right, right? But at the same time, that would be too suspicious, wouldn't it?

(M/N) thought for a moment and sighed, heading over to Yoosung's now sleeping form.

Just when he was about to reach into the pocket his phone was, (M/N)'s phone chimed.

 

**I'm on my way to Yoosung's house.**

 

Shit.


	3. Not an actual chapter

Hey, sorry for not updating in so long. 

I'm working on other things that really require a lot of my attention so I can't come back to this story.

I'm thinking of just ending it here because I lost the motivation to write this specific story lmao 

I am, though, going to write another Mystic Messenger story since this one was complete and utter garbage.

This story will be deleted soon and another one will hopefully be released at some point. 

I'd say to stay tuned for other stories like VOCALOID x Male!Reader or Fire Emblem x Male!Reader lolol 

I actually planned out those stories so hopefully I'll update a lot more and there'll be a lot more chapters


End file.
